


In Sickness and in Health

by jojothecr



Series: Prompt Table #1 - Kiss [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Last</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

The last time Jared kisses Jensen as his lover is at the end of season eight. At the very last wrap party, among hundreds of their co-stars and co-workers, and friends that became family.

It's the official and final end, and it's time to say goodbye. There are a lot of tears and a lot of laughter, lots of food and alcohol. They both had a few drinks to ease the bitter taste of the party, but neither of them is drunk. They can't afford it tonight.

 

The next time Jared kisses Jensen is two days after that, at 3:05 in the afternoon, exactly. His palms are sweaty and Jensen's knees tremble against his, the fabric of his black slacks slightly vibrating. They're standing opposite to each other beneath a purely blue sky of Texas, surrounded by a small circle of family and closest friends, and Jason sings _Hallelujah_. Jared slips a silver ring on Jensen's left hand, damp and shaking, and, from then on, calls him husband.


End file.
